


That place where only the two of us know

by dashpr08



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Prompt Fic, diplomat, guard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpr08/pseuds/dashpr08
Summary: Two warring countries two people in love. Weekly prompt submission to r/pharmercy.Meeting place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely base on a legend of my island "La garita del diablo"  
> I sinned. I haven't written smut in forever sooooo......  
> Enjoy

It was a moonless night. Fareeha gripped her spear tightly as she kept her gaze to the East. Guard duty should be boring. Two warring lands had finally come to an agreement but tensions were high. In one of those talks it where she met her, a beautiful diplomat. It was a brief moment.  A brief moment where Fareeha was tasked with keeping her safe while she visited their country. A brief moment where they both fell for each other. Though their time was short they had agreed to meet once every month. Finally, the night of the new moon was upon her, the only time where she could meet her. They meet on a far off island that stood between the walled city and her lands. 

Fareeha was alone on this side of the wall. It was the farthest watchpoint in the entire wall. It was lonely when the moon was out, but a moonless night like this brought its own allure. Fareeha was waiting for her signal. As soon as she saw the twinkling light on the horizon she would leave her post and go meet with her angel. None of the other guards would dare to come check on her until sunrise, it was a perfect time. A stupid story of another guard that was taken by the devil scared them away,but she knew the truth, she knew that guard had left his post and ran off with his lover never to be seen again. To lay with one of the same sex was punishable by death in her country, and Fareeha avoided such punishment by putting duty above her own pleasure. That was, until she met Her. 

_“There it is!”_ Fareeha dropped her spear and quickly removed her heavy armor when she spotted the signal. She sneaked her way out from the wall and made her way to the river where a boat waited for her. It was a three-mile row to the island where she would find Angela, three miles of utter torture. 

When she finally reached the island, tired from the rowing, she called out to Angela. It was strange to not see her there, usually she would be waiting for her by the shore. Fareeha moved inland, grabbing the oil lamp she brought with her. Inside a cave, she spotted the blonde woman trying to light the small campfire. 

“Having some trouble there?” Fareeha tried to hold back her laughter but a chuckle escaped her lips. Angela's frustrated face was very adorable. 

“Don’t just stand there, help me. The oil in my lap ran out.” Angela said angrily. 

“Say please” Fareeha teased. 

Angela puffed up her cheeks glaring at her. “Fareeha…” 

Fareeha burst into a fit of laughter. “Here let me show you.” Fareeha kneeled down next to Angela, taking her hands and showing her how to strike the two rocks together to create a spark. After a few attempts, Angela managed to actually light the fire, looking up and smiling at Fareeha, happy that she was able to light it all by herself. 

With the fire started, Angela sat between Fareeha's legs enjoying the feeling of the strong yet gentle arms holding her in place. Angela talked about her life as a diplomat. The snobbish bureaucrats and nobles she had to deal with. The inappropriate behavior some of those people displayed just because she was a woman. Yet at the end of the day, her efforts were starting to bear fruit. Trading will be open between the two countries soon, an effort that will help solidify the peace. 

Fareeha listened to her holding her close. She admired Angela commitment. That is what ultimately made her fall in love with such a kind and caring woman. Yet a heavy thought weight in her mind. She remained quiet thinking on how to tell her. 

“What wrong Fareeha? You haven't said a word all night.” Angela said, turning around placing a gentle hand on Fareeha's chest. 

Fareeha took a deep breath, taking the hand on her chest. She looked into Angela’s blue eyes. She really loved this woman, and the thoughts of not being able to be with her ripped her heart. Their once a month meetings weren’t enough. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, but she knew it was impossible. 

Fareeha opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. _Why is this so hard?_ She asked herself. 

Angela noticed her hesitation. “Fareeha, you know you can tell me anything. What’s on your mind, love?” 

Fareeha felt conflicted. What should be a great news had its drawbacks, but angela had to know. She sighed. “The current captain of the guard will retire soon. I…. I will be taking over his role in a few months.” 

“Oh…That’s great Fareeha….” Angela tried to sound happy for her but she knew what this meant, their once a month meeting would have to come to an end. As captain of the guard, she couldn’t slip away from her duties. She would be unable to see Angela. 

A somber silence took over between them. Only the cracking on the fire filled the cave. Fareeha pulled Angela closer. “I wish….I wish we could run away but I know we can't.” 

Angela turned around to face the guard. She wrapped her arms around her neck pressing their foreheads together. 

“We’ll figure this out Fareeha.”  Angela whispered, kissing Fareeha's lips.   

Fareeha closed her eyes, feeling the emotions her lover was conveying in their kiss. She gave into it, pouring her heart and soul as their kiss grew desperate. This could be the very last time they could be together like this, and Fareeha was not about to let her go. 

She reached for the helm of Angela's shirt, quickly taking the garment off., her lust filled eyes looked down on her. A wave of desire washed over Fareeha and pooled between her legs, by the gods her angel was beautiful. She leaned forward and captured those luscious lips with her own. She slid one hand into Angela's silky blonde hair, gently cupping the back of her head deepening the kiss. She moaned as their tongues moved together. Her own body felt hot, too hot, and soon Angela was removing her shirt. 

Fareeha glided her callused hands on Angela back causing her to break the kiss. She arched her back, a pleased groan escaped her flushed lips. Fareeha bit her lower lip taking in the erotic sight of her lover. She knew Angela liked to be touched like this. Pride swelled in her chest seeing her react like this. 

Fareeha attention shifted to Angela's breasts. Her pink nipples stood erect, just begging to be sucked and teased by her. She leaned forward lapping at one of her nipples, drawing it into her mouth, caressing it with slow languid strokes. With a free hand, she began to massage her other breast, teasing her other nipple between her fingers. 

Angela's hips buckled as she moaned her name. Eager hands pulled her head closer to her breast. Fareeha smiled against the soft flesh. Her angel was desperate. She took her nipple into her mouth giving her what she wanted. 

Playing with her breast wasn’t enough though. Fareeha needed to feel her skin against hers, to make her scream her name. She could take her right there and then but she wanted her love to be comfortable. 

She pulled away from her breast. Angela growled in protest.

“Easy love. I want to taste you. Wrap your legs around me.” Fareeha's voice came out low and husky. Angela did as she was told locking her legs behind Fareeha and wrapping her arms around her neck. 

Fareeha slowly stood up taking them to the large bedroll that was deeper inside the cave. It was a short walk, but Angela made it impossible for her to keep straight. Slender fingers played with the hairs on the back of her neck as the woman kissed and nipped on the nape of her neck. 

“You're so strong my dear. I wonder how long you can last though.” Angela whispered into her ear her hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. She glided her soft fingers down her neck to her breast and began to play with it. Fareeha bit her lower lip in an effort to keep her groan at bay. It wasn’t long before she felt her nipple being teased. 

“Angela…” she growled taking a shaky step forward. “If you keep that up we won’t reach the bedroll.” She warned her. Angela laughed against her neck clearly amuses by her reaction. 

After what seemed like an eternity she slowly dropped her lover onto the bedroll. Half lidded eyes looked at her full of love and want. Fareeha leaned forward capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you.” She whispered kissing her cheek. “I love you so much.” She said. This time kissing her neck. She continued to whisper sweet nothings to Angela leaving a trail of hot light bruises down her chest to her stomach on her pale skin. Marks that she belonged to her. 

Reaching her naval, she pulled down Angela's trousers and was met with the neatly trimmed blonde curls on Angela's mound. She leaned in, smelling the mouthwatering musk of her lover. She licked her dry lips already tasting the sweet nectar of her lover in her mouth. 

Fareeha touched her tongue to the wet, silky flesh of her lover’s pussy. In a slow, languid stroke of her tongue she licked up to her clit making sure to flick the tip of her tongue against it.  Angela gasped and Fareeha felt Angela's hands slide into her hair holding her in place as she licked and sucked on Angela sensitive clit. Fareeha loved the subtle salty taste of her lover. The taste strongest near her entrance. 

Angela's fingers tightened in Fareeha's hair, her breath came in short ragged gasp. Angela held her head in place as her hips rocked, her orgasm coming soon. Fareeha quickened her place licking and flicking at her sensitive bud. Fareeha felt her own arousal spiraling higher and higher. Her trousers must have been soaked all the way through yet she didn’t care her lover was on the brink of orgasm. 

“…reeha!” Angela groaned her name loudly as she came. Fareeha slowed her pace, licking every last drop of her lover, a taste she could never get tired of. When she was happy that her angel was satisfied she pulled back, licking her lips slowly and wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She kept her eyes on the beauty display in front of her. Angela had her hands through her own hair, eyes closed and breathing heavily, a light sweat coating her pale skin. 

Fareeha crawled up to her and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Angela.” 

After a few deep breaths, Angela quietly murmured. “I love you too Fareeha….All ways.” 

Angela opened her eyes looking deep into Fareeha’s. Her hands fell from her own head and she caressed her cheek. Fareeha leaned into the hand loving the gentleness of the touch. 

“We’ll find a way won’t we?” Fareeha asked almost afraid that this could be the last time she would see her. 

“We’ll find a way.” Angela said her voice stronger. The guard could see the love and determination in the diplomat’s eyes. If anyone could do it, it would be Angela. Even if it took years to make it happen. Fareeha leaned in kissing her woman. If she had to wait an eternity to reunite with her she will. 

 

**_Three years later._**

Fareeha was watching the new recruits train when someone called out to her. “Captain! The King summons you!”  Fareeha turned to see the courts messenger calling out for her. Her duties as Captain were many, but the King was a priority.

 “I suppose you can take over this right Lieutenant?” she said placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, he gave her a nod as she walked away. 

She jogged up to the messenger and asked. “Why has the King summoned me?” 

“He would not tell but it’s important. Come we must hurry!” the messenger replied frantically.   

Fareeha sighed and following the very stressed man. When they reached the throne room the guards at the door straighten uprising their head and holding their spears tightly. Fareeha found the display amusing. It has been three years since she was promoted to the Captain of the guards. A whole world of responsibilities laid upon her. Unfortunately, this left her with no time to meet with Angela.  It had been three years since she seen the woman. Not a day or night goes by that is not thinking of her. True to her words a few months after been promoted to Captain trade between her country and Angela’s began. Ushering in a wave of peace.  Still, she remembered those moonless nights they spent together in that cave.

“Captain?” One of the guards asked snapping her out of her own mind. 

“Yes. Open the door if you would, the King is waiting.” 

The guard nodded opening the door for her. She walked in head held high. When she reached the King she bowed placing her right fist over her chest and waited to be acknowledged by her King. 

“Ah, Fareeha you’re here.” The king shushed away the court member holding a parchment to the king. He stood from his throne making his way towards her. 

“Is there trouble my King?” Fareeha asked already imagining the worst. 

“I did not call you to deal with petty disputes in the countryside Captain. No this is far more important.”  The king waved his hand dismissing the idea. 

_If is not to solve a dispute then why did he summoned me?_ Fareeha wondered. 

“As you know the neighboring county has done us well by beginning trade with us. The bad blood between us has mostly been settled, but there still some problems. So they have sent a delegate to buffer between the two countries.”

Fareeha’s heart began to race. _A delegate could it be?_  She did not dare to hope but she still did. If they had sent a delegate then it could be Angela. She kept her expression as stoic as she could while she listened to the King.

“She will be staying here and travel once every three months to her country. It very important that no harm comes to her while she stays in our lands so I am placing her under your protection Captain. Is that understood?” 

“Of course my King. One question if I may my King?” 

The king nodded. 

“What is the name of this delegate? And when will she arrive?” 

The King pinched his chin thinking after a few breathless moments he finally said. “I believe you’ve already met her. Her name is Angela. As for your second question, she is already here. She is currently in the gardens waiting for you to escort her to her villa. Now off you go I don’t want you to keep her waiting.” 

Fareeha held her breath. _Angela is here! My love is here and she here to stay!_ _The gods have finally answered my prayers._ Fareeha bowed to her King and hurried to the gardens. If she could run she would, but that would raise suspicion. She walked with a sense of purpose, finally, after three long years, she would be able to see her love. 

When she reached the garden Fareeha stopped in her tracks. There, among the blooming flowers stood Angela, her back to her. Her golden locks shining in the afternoon sun as she inspected a flower. Fareeha covered her mouth in an effort to hide the happiness she felt seeing the woman she loved standing just a few feet in front of her.  Fareeha fixed her Captain’s clothes and brushed a strand of her dark hair in place.  With a deep breath, she approached Angela.

 “I’m sorry I kept you waiting for Delegate Angela.” Fareeha tried to sound as neutral as possible but a small smile still escaped her lips. When Angela turned around she gasped. She wore a happy smile her blue eyes in the verge of tears but she held them back. 

“It’s no trouble at all Captain.” Angela lowered her head, biting her lower lip she whispered. “It’s been far too long Fareeha.” 

Fareeha wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her small frame and kiss her. But the constant reminder of where they were held her back. 

“Yes, it has. Shall I show you to your villa now? I’m sure we could speak there.” Fareeha stepped aside and gestured to the path. Angela giggled as she walked passed Fareeha towards the villa. After three long years, they had a lot of time to catch up to. 


End file.
